


How To Love A Maia

by shadowoftheday654321



Series: For Love of Dark and Light [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Tyelpes Bad Life Choices, Unhealthy Relationships, Vague Mention of Torture, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowoftheday654321/pseuds/shadowoftheday654321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>你从未如此孤独，心中恐惧满溢。</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Love A Maia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How To Love A Maia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344409) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



1.  
当他来到你城市的门前，在考虑过后让他进来。当他说他携带礼物前来，怀疑他，但是倾听他所说的。当他在私底下说他知道一种保存你和你的人民所锻造的物品的方法时，仍然保持怀疑他，但是让他进来。庇护他。  
但不要相信他。不是现在。

2.  
警告会前来，听取但是不要送走他。为了进步牺牲必须被奉献。  
（他的微笑会是光辉灿烂并且无比明亮，充满着无限的可能。）

3.  
他就像是蛇或是鸟。高贵且迷人，夜莺般的嗓音与笑声使得你想听的更多。  
他使得你想起你的长辈们。

4.  
观察他。认出他的习惯，他和谁说话，他喜欢什么金属以及他教授的方式。当他用着包含欲望的眼神注视着你时，转过头。无视他。  
你还不足够了解他。

5.  
将酒一口饮尽，吻他。

6.  
让他吞噬你。献上你的双唇，你的咽喉，你的双臂，你的双腿。当他占有你时，保持缄默，你渴求这个。

7.  
告诉他你不是你的父亲或是祖父。谨记这并非爱情。看着他，当他点头并且把你的一缕头发缠绕在他的手指上。  
（你已经陷的太深了。）

8.  
当你意识到你爱他时，创造。创造，创造，直到你的眼皮落下双手颤抖。当他在你的工坊那里找到双手紧握成拳眼圈乌黑的你时，不要告诉他。  
这不是计划中的一部分。

9.  
当他说爱你时，他的眼睛明亮，心中充斥阴影。  
你感到他并不想爱你，所以你保持沉默直到他紧握抓你的双肩几乎咆哮着向你要求回复。  
告诉他。

10.  
欣喜于你所学到的和你们在一起的时光。这不会持久，且只能以悲剧收场。

11.  
工作，创造，工作，既然现在你已经知晓他的真实身份。你犯了一个错误，所以运用你所知的，运用他所教的来创造即使是他也不能触碰控制的事物，至少是不能完全控制。

12.  
当他携军队前来时不要退缩或是逃跑。这是你的城市，他是你的错误，你会无惧的面对这一切。  
你的心中恐惧满溢。

13.  
你猜测他是否知道你并非只属于他。告诉他这个,看着他咆哮。

14 .  
大笑，当他取出你的心脏。你一直爱的太深，这便是代价。

15.  
在胜利与羞愧中死去。

16.  
你最大的错误就是你最大的力量。  
紧握住这一点


End file.
